Welcome to the family
by Gringotts tallest Goblin
Summary: Ash's welcome to Circle daybreak, and a reunion with Mary-Lynnette to remember.
1. Chapter 1- A welcome to remember

**_A/N I'm not L.J Smith, I own nothing. This is my first Night World fic, so tell me what you think. Oh, and I'm English so I apologise in advance for any mistakes of that sort. I tried to keep out all of the 'Bloody hell's and 'Bugger's I almost put in, but if I miss anything please tell me._**

Chapter one: a welcome to remember.

**_Ash POV_**

23 minutes. That's how long I have been standing, staring at these doors. The doors to my new life. To my Dragon. This was the place to honour my parting words to Mary-Lynnette. And all I can do is stare at the doors.

Tentatively, I raise my hand, when the doors swing open.

"Ash!" Exclaims a voice, that's when the fist hit my face.

I'm being dragged inside by my hair, "What the hell do you think you are doing here!?"

Other voices fill my head, "What's going on?" "Who is that?"

Then I hear a voice I never thought I would here again, "It's you." stated a small girl, with a mass of curly hair.

My attacker releases me, revealing himself as Quinn.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he hissed

I looked around slowly, my eye was throbbing, and I could taste blood on my lip.

"If this is how you recruit new members, then I'm not sure if I want to be a part of Circle Daybreak any more."

I begin to move towards the door, but my cousin, James, jumps in front of me, blocking my path.

"Why don't I believe you?" he asked. I make my face as blank as possible.

"I don't know, do you have history in mistrusting people? Did you have a traumatic experience when you were younger? Have-"

"You know what I mean Ash." James snarled, more like the vampire he was than I have ever seen him in his life.

"It has happened James." I stated, "I met someone, and it hurt. A lot. Emotionally and…physically." I winced, remembering being kicked in the shin, almost blinded with a torch, falling down a hole, and… oh yeah, almost being killed by a jealous werewolf…

"Ha! Prove it!" called Quinn, I turned back to face him.

"Ah Quinn, funny seeing you here, you must've beaten me, last I checked you were working rallying humans for Hunter, and that was definitely after I met… her." Quinn was not amused.

"Well," he smiled, "If you have met someone, describe her…or him, I'm not one to judge." I roll my eyes at Quinn.

_"She _is brilliant, she's my soul mate- human- and she lives in Briar Creek." Quinn gasped quietly, "She is stubborn and brilliant, and seems to enjoy kicking me in the shins. She is afraid of nothing, she knew I was a vampire and still enjoyed to kick me in the shins, she's friends with my sisters, and her brother, Mark, happens to be Jade's soul mate. She loves star-gazing and, and… she was the person who really killed the werewolf."

Poppy was staring at me, in fact, everyone was, but it was her who walked closer to me.

"Wow," she whispered, "your eyes go the most wonderful colour when you talk about her."

Everyone sat down, and I told them the full story. All of it… but not once could I bring myself to say her name. It hurt too much.


	2. Chapter 2-Pride and Prejudice

**_A/N I'm still not L.J Smith, and I make no money from my obsessions. Please review!_**

Chapter 2: Pride and Prejudice

**_Ash POV_**

That night, Quinn escorted me to a spare room, when someone approached. She had blonde hair which framed her head, like a cap, and she seemed familiar.

"I never really thanked you." she said, smiling up at me, "For saving me in the club I mean." Oh, I smile back at her.

"That's okay, I'm sorry for not realising that you were actually a witch."

She smiled, "That's perfectly okay, I'm Gillian."

"And I'm Ash." We both nodded to each other, and I continued following Quinn.

He led me to a simple room, with a bed and a desk. But the first thing I noticed was the sky outside. I dropped my bag and walked over to the window in a trance-like state.

"_Even when we're apart we'll still be looking at the same sky."_

"Very poetic." Said Quinn, standing next to me, "Where did you get it?"

"It's an original Ash Redfern line." I answered.

_Here I am, I'm doing this for you, you know, I'm here for you. I told you I would slay dragons, and that's exactly what I'm doing._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

I woke the next morning feeling better than I had for a long time. I was finally doing something to prove myself. I got up, dressed and headed downstairs, where eyes followed my every move, as I walked over to the sofa where Poppy was sitting, reading a book.

"Morning," I greeted, "What are you reading?"

She looked up at me, "Pride and Prejudice. I can't imagine you being interested in it to be honest." I froze. A lump rose in my throat.

"Oh." I mumbled. I could feel the colour draining from my face.

_'You have not read 'Pride and Prejudice'.'_

_'Why not?'_

"Shit." I breathed, dropping my head in my hands, "This is harder than I thought it would be."

'_Because Jane Austen was a human.'_

_'How do you know.'_

Everyone was walking over to me, looking worried, but I didn't care, I was in a memory of a time months ago.

_'Well Jane Austin was a woman, and you're a chauvinist pig-,'_

_'Yes, well that I can't argue.'_

"Ash, are you okay?" someone asked me. The answer was no, I felt sick.

_'So now can I tell you how, um, ardently I love and admire you?'_

I stood up and ran, as fast as I could. Out of the back doors, and into the forest behind the house. I knew some of them were following me. I hardly cared.

_'Would you kiss a three-hundred-pound gorilla?'_

_'Oh, thank you.'_

_ 'I didn't mean you looked like one.'_

_'Don't tell me let me guess. I smell like one?'_

I couldn't go any further. I threw up.


	3. Chapter 3-much ado about washing up

**_A/N hi, I updated this quickly because I could… _****_J_****_ so I hope you like this chapter, although in the future my updates won't me so close together._**

**_I own nothing, and I tried hard to keep any Englishy out of place bits out of it, but I want so hard to write "Oh bloody hell!" or even, "Oh bugger!"_**

Chapter 3: much ado about Washing up

_I couldn't go any further. I threw up._

**_Ash POV_**

A hand helped me to stand.

"Ash, are you okay? You, you had us worried there." I turned to see a concerned James, Quinn, Morgead and Delos all stood around me, Poppy was standing a little back, looking horror-stricken.

I pulled myself back to my full height, "Good book, 'Pride and Prejudice' read it so many times I could quote it. But I used all the best ones I knew on…" I swallowed

"Oh." Breathed Poppy, realisation dawning on her face. I nodded slowly, and, with half of the dignity I arrived with, walked back into the house.

Heads turned up as I walked in. The guy called Eric raised his eyebrows, asking if I was okay. I nodded back.

I sat back on the sofa, and let the conversation begin around me. Every now and again, one of them would shoot me a worried look, but I joined in the conversation enough for them not to question me.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Hey!" exclaimed Thea cheerily from behind me.

"Hi, how are you?" I replied.

"Great!" she walked further into the lounge, "Hey, will one of you help me wash up?" she asked, hopeful eyes scanning the room.

"I don't eat, so it's technically not my mess." Argued Delos.

"I'll do it." All eyes turned to me, "What?" I shrugged; all I'd done was offer to help with the washing up, jeez.

"Sure." Nodded Thea, grinning, before walking back into the kitchen. I followed, noticing James' smirk. He just grinned harder when I gave him the finger. He shook his head slowly.

"You've changed Ash." He said simply.

"So much that I don't even recognise myself in the mirror anymore."

**_…Mary Lynnette POV_**

Marks grinning like a lunatic. He won a trip to Las Vegas… for five people. I don't want to go. It will be for five days, and although during the day I can keep myself together, at night all I can think of is Ash. For some reason the crazy little idiot won't stay out of my head.

_Maybe it's because he's your soulmate._

I pull the chord that connects us, lightly so he won't feel it.

We leave for Vegas in just over a month. I don't know what I will do for the rest of the year, not knowing if he's okay.


	4. Chapter 4-eyes hold all of our secrets

Chapter 6: our eyes hold all of our secrets.

**_A/N I am not, and never will be L.J Smith. Enjoy._**

**_Ash POV_**

"Ash, I want you to train with Quinn this morning, because I'm gonna need you to go undercover tonight, and I want you prepared."

I nod, Thierry's suggestion was smart, I didn't want anything to go wrong on my first mission.

"Okay, Ash," Said Quinn, rubbing his hands together, as Thierry leaves the room, "you need to work on closing your mind against telepaths, especially as today you'll be undercover."

I nod. Thinking about Mary-Lynnette whilst on a mission would be dangerous to think about her. About her gorgeous, brown curls or her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Ash, as much as I want to know that you like blue eyes… I think it wold be better for you to practise blocking me out."

I glare at Quinn, but he frowns. "We are going to have to do something about that." He mumbles, scratching the back of his head.

"About what?" I ask, looking confused. Quinn just shakes his head. He walks away, and reappears with Thierry a moment later. Thierry looks into my eyes.

"Even when we're apart we'll still be looking at the same sky." My eyes flew open. Thierry frowns, and nods at Quinn.

"How can we control that? Shielding a mind is doable, but I'm not so sure about this." He mumbles.

"About what?!" I shout, "Why can't you just tell me what's going on!" I growl. Thierry grabs a mirror from the counter and holds it in front of me.

"What's her name Ash, your soulmate?" I swallow.

"It's…"my throat contracts, but I saw it, that one second, my eyes had changed colour, and they were now a deep blue. I had forgotten that they change with emotion.

"Coloured contacts lenses?" I suggest. Thierry nods.

"I'll sort something out." He said, before leaving me and Quinn to train.  
**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx**

I sigh and smile, collapsing on my bed. My thoughts immediately rush to Mary-Lynnette. I haven't been able to think properly all evening, damn those evil, vampire telepaths who would kill both me and Mary-Lynnette if they knew I loved her. Shit, I love her. Huh. Well. Okay then.

**_A/N sorry, this was just a little filler chapter, because I don't want this story to be too short. Where's the fun in that?_**

**_GTG_**


	5. Chapter 5-missions and science projects

_**A/N I'm not L.J Smith... oh how i wish i was :P**_

Chapter 5:missions and science projects

**_Ash POV_**

So… I've been here for almost a month. I've so far done 3 missions for Thierry, mostly undercover at Circle Midnight, seeing as most of the others can't find out because Daybreakers are generally frowned upon by Circle Midnight…

"Ash, Thierry wants us." Said Quinn from the doorway to my room.

"Coming." I sigh, following Quinn downstairs.

**_Mary- Lynnette POV_**

"So, Mary-Lynnette," stared Claudine, leaning over the table, "How are you?"

I raise an eyebrow, "While you were out last night," Claudine explained, "a polite sounding young man named Tim rang, something about a 'science project'" Claudine grinned.

"Claude, I am actually doing a science project with him. He has a girlfriend, and I'm taken." I shake my head, and finish my cereal.

Claudine frowns, "Oh, okay. So who's this mystery boyfriend we never get to see."

I shake my head again, "There is no mystery about me and Ash, we e-mail each other all the time." I argue. I wish we did e-mail, I wish I had talked to him since he left. I wish I could see him.

**_Ash POV_**

"You want us to go to an enclave, to gather intelligence then call in for back up."

Thierry nodded. "You will be there for a week, and then we will move in. got it?"

We both nodded. This should keep my mind of Mary- Lynnette for a while, and more on… keeping alive… I hope she appreciates what I'm doing for her. Slaying dragons is no easy feat.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx **

"Hello Ash, Quinn. Welcome to the enclave."

"Hello father." I replied, trying hard not to reveal my distaste.

"Hello Alder." Quinn keeps his voice steady, but I heard about the last time he was at an enclave. When he met Rashel.

My father talks some rubbish about a large feast, and all the most important vampires coming, to honour Hunter Redfern's death. I feel Quinn shuffle beside me. This is going to be one of the hardest weeks in my life.

**_Mary-Lynnette POV_**

Well, we're in Vegas. Just stepped off the plane. And, I'm definitely not sure if I will like this.

"Come on, Mare, let's go clubbing!" suggested Kestral, grinning.

So, half an hour, and 3 outfits later, I found myself in a club. Okay. I was determined to have fun, without Ash ruling over me.

The loud thumping music pounds through my body. I try to dance with Jade and Kestral, but I just can't. Instead I go to the bathroom, just for some quiet. I walk through the door. And that was when the bag went over my head.


	6. Chapter 6-well this is great

Chapter 5: well, this is great

**_Ash POV_**

"I expect you two to meet the girls, they're from Vegas. All carefree and many, drunk." My Father grins at me, his sickening grin, "It's good to have you back Ash, I heard rumours about you joining the Daybreakers." I laugh along with him. Is it bad that I plan to kill my father?

At least I know that Mary-Lynnette is safe, she would never be in Vegas. It's just not her place. After me and Quinn leave my father, he notices my sigh of relief.

"At least I know I won't have to see her. If she thought I was actually doing this she would do more than just kick me in the shins." Quinn winced. "That, and if any of the thugs who collect the girls laid a finger on her, then there will be hell to pay."

"Of course."

"Not, from me. From her." Quinn raised his eyebrow, but said nothing.

**_Mary-Lynnette POV_**

I was carried away and dumped in a van. I was removed from the sack and blindfolded. Someone forced a pill down my throat.

"That should shut her up til Ash and Quinn have to deal with her." Said a harsh voice, before I slipped into a deep sleep.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxx**

I was dragged to my feet, and the blindfold was removed. There were about fifty of us, all slightly drowsy. The doors of the van swung open, revealing a handsome 18 year old, with a chiselled face and dark hair. And another, who's face I hadn't seen in months. His breath caught in his throat when he saw me, but he covered it. His eyes flashed through a number of colours, so quickly I couldn't distinguish one colour from the next.

"Welcome, me and my friend Quinn here will show you to your rooms." The dangerous smile he had lit up his features. He was dead.

**_Ash POV_**

Shit! They got Mary-Lynnette. If I hadn't been given this mission. If Quinn wasn't actually about to lead the humans to safety, and team of Daybreakers weren't about to burn this enclave down, she would die.

_Mary-Lynnette, don't worry! We're going to save you!_

she blocked me out. A messenger of my father's approaches us.

"Ash, your father wants you." I try not to panic. Quinn looks at me, an eyebrow raised.

"Carry on, exactly how you were going to."

He puts a hand on my shoulder and nods. I hope I can come out of this alive, even if it's just to tell Mary-Lynnette the truth.

**_Mary-Lynnette POV_**

The snake. He actually tried to access my mind. The messenger walked away, leaving us, tied up, alone…with Quinn.

"Follow me." he said, in a harsh voice. Wenall follow him, around the back of the large mansion.

In front of us are about 14 small boats, big enough for 4 people per boat. Quinn unties us.

"I want 4 people in each boat, they will take you back to the mainland, wait for me on the other side."

We scramble on to the boats; I end up with me and Quinn on one boat.

As we leave, the sound of screams fills my ears. I turn around to see the entire house in flames.


	7. Chapter 7-DON'T DRINK THE TEA

Chapter 6:DON'T DRINK THE TEA

_**A/N ... hello... sorry it's been so long, and yes... the title of this chapter does make sense... and i am aware that i use too many elipses...**_

_**as i also say, I own nothing here you recognise, but if you want to get me an Ash for my birthday/christmas i will happily take it...**_

**_Ash POV_**

I could feel the heat behind me, as I sprinted out of the house. I had numerous scratches and plenty of burns. But I keep running. My shirt is singed, and I climb into the last boat, and grab the oars. Although Thierry set the boat with electricity and magic to get it to the meeting place, I hardly doubt it has been left like that now the other boats had left.

I paddle for my life; I can feel the blisters forming on my hand. Out of breath I row for my life, landing in San Diego.

I leap out of the boat, and find the Circle Daybreak base there; where I was taken back to my new home by helicopter.

I knocked on the front door. Thea opened it, and gasped when she saw me.

"Ash! You're burnt! What happened? Where's Quinn?" She bombards me with questions as I enter the house.

Everyone else gasps when I enter. Thierry separates me from the rest of the group.

"Quinn should be back on time. I'll come now and give you a de-"

"Ash, you're hurt. Get some rest." Thierry interrupts me.

I nod and make my way upstairs.

**_Mary-Lynnette POV_**

Quinn takes us back to Vegas, giving everyone a drink before they leave.

"I don't live here." I say, when Quinn finally reaches me, "And I don't think I will be able to find the hotel tonight." He nods.

"Okay," he said, "I know a place you can stay."

**_Ash POV_**

I change into some pyjama pants, but stay topless to allow the burns to heal. I look up, at the sky. Tears form in my eyes. She wasn't safe. They managed to get her, and if Quinn and I weren't there, she would have been killed.

"Ash, Quinn's back." Said Eric from my door; I turn to look at him. "Are you crying?" he asks; a worried expression on his face.

"I'll be right down." I reply, ignoring his question. He nods, and leaves. I wipe my eyes, in attempt to hide any sign that I had been crying. Then I heard her.

"I'm Mary-Lynnette."

"Welcome, how about a cup of tea?" Thea asks.

"Yes please." I leap to my feet, and run down the stairs as fast as I could.

_Don't drink the tea don't drink the tea don't drink the tea _

I repeat those words to her, over and over.

"Don't drink the tea, don't drink the tea, don't drink the tea!" I shout, and think. I round the corner and run into the lounge. She had the cup almost at her lips. Using my vampire speed, I sprint up to her, grab the cup and pour the tea over the floor.

"I told you not to drink tea." I breathe. Everyone in the room is staring at me.

**_Mary-Lynnette POV_**

I jump to my feet.

"Do you mind!" I exclaim, walking up to Ash, giving him my best glare.

"I tried to tell you!" he said, still breathing heavily. I did the first thing that felt natural.

"OW!" he exclaims, clutching the shin I just kicked.

"What was that for?" he asks, still hopping on one leg.

"For… for everything!" great reply Mary-Lynnette.

"I escaped from a burning building for you today. And I just stopped you losing your memory of today. And you still kick me!" he exclaims.

I look around the room. Everyone is gawking at the two of us.

"Mary-Lynnette's a lovely name, how come you never told us, Ash?" asks one of the girls, with a mass of curly, brown hair.

He peeks up, through his hair, "Because it was too hard for me to say her name, without losing it."


End file.
